Cena de idiotas
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Eruri] Erwin obliga a Levi a asistir a una gala benéfica para recaudar fondos para la legión. Pero quizás las normas básicas de etiqueta no son el estilo del capitán.


**AVISO**: Spoilers del manga (capítulos 49 y 55).

* * *

><p>Levi y Erwin miraron al frente en silencio, concentrándose en la puerta de madera de la mansión, que les separaba del resto del evento; intentando mentalizarse antes de entrar. Una suave brisa recorrió el lugar removiendo las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban a los lados del camino.<p>

A su espalda, desde la entrada principal dos sirvientes volvían a abrir una enorme verja de metal, y el carruaje que les había llevado hacia el lugar tomaba la rotonda de la mansión para irse y no volver hasta pasada la celebración.

Erwin sintió cómo una mano sacudía su hombro y miró a su izquierda para encontrarse con su acompañante ocupado en esta tarea y con el ceño fruncido. Una ceja se levantó de manera involuntaria.

—¿Qué haces?

Levi paró de mover la mano y la volvió a colocar con la palma pegada a su propio muslo, pero su mirada seguía concentrada en el hombro.

—Nada. Tenías una hoja.

—¿Me queda bien verdad?

—¿El qué? —su concentración se rompió y parpadeó algo confuso antes de fijar sus ojos en los de Erwin.

—El traje, por supuesto.

Levi se sonrojó de tal forma que el color llegaba hasta la punta de sus orejas.

—Yo qué sé. ¿Por qué me preguntas? —espetó rápidamente, girando para no ver a su compañero.

El comandante se rió suavemente poniendo una mano en su boca para tapar el ruido y mirando hacia otro lado para no ofender a su compañero, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —le preguntó Levi.

—Nada. Es que te he visto huir de militares, pelearte contra hordas de titanes… Y es la primera vez que te veo tan tenso.

—No todos estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas.

—Eso es muy injusto. Yo sólo he estado en un par más aparte de este.

—Además, no tenemos armas.

—No pasa nada, estamos lo más adentro del muro que se puede estar. Es imposible que ningún titán entre aquí. Y además la Policía Militar está por todos lados por si pasara algo.

—Sí, claro, muy útiles… —un ruido se oyó desde dentro de la mansión— y arréglate la pajarita, llevas medio camino con ella torcida —Levi volvió a mirar a la puerta y picó en ella sin más dilación para llamar la atención de los que estaban al otro lado.

Erwin llevó sus manos al cuello para arreglarse la prenda, pero antes de poder hacer nada, la entrada se abrió mostrando a dos sirvientes, el dueño de la casa y a su mujer. Que nada más verlos empezó a hablar con un tono de voz agudo y bastante molesto.

—¡Bienvenidos! ¡Pensábamos que ya no llegarían!

—Lo siento mucho señora —respondió Erwin inclinándose ligeramente en una pequeña reverencia de disculpa—. Nuestro vehículo tardó más de lo esperado en llegar desde la base.

Al agacharse, extendió su mano derecha para sostener con delicadeza la mano de la mujer y besarla. Ésta, complacida con el gesto, se llevó su otra mano a la cara para tapar un leve sonrojo mientras se reía de una forma que ella creería elegante. Pero para Levi sólo era molesta y poco educada.

—No pasa nada querido.

La señora, ignorando deliberadamente al acompañante de tan apuesto hombre, continuó abanicándose a la vez que se apresuraba a tomar del brazo a su marido, que ya se había dado la vuelta para guiarles hacia el interior. A su vez, los sirvientes les recogían los abrigos dejándoles con el traje de gala, consistente en un frac enteramente negro salvo por la camisa blanca y el chaleco de color marfil.

Pronto, un estirado mayordomo les indicó que siguieran a los señores, apurándoles para no perderles. Pasando la elegante entrada y un pequeño pasillo recargado de cuadros y extrañas vasijas y adornos pomposamente decorados, llegaron a la sala principal, donde la fiesta estaba teniendo lugar.

El sitio era enorme. La parte de atrás de la habitación, la más lejana a ellos tenía forma semicircular. En realidad Levi no sabía si a eso se le podía llamar pared, ya que en realidad eran más columnas dispuestas a todo lo largo con altas ventanas que llegaban hasta el techo entre ellas.

A la izquierda de la enorme sala una pequeña orquesta amenizaba el ambiente con unos suaves vals. Unas pocas parejas bailaban divertidas siguiendo el compás.

A pesar de la oscuridad que empezaba a haber fuera se podía vislumbrar un hermoso y bien cuidado jardín. Lleno de árboles y una columna de arbustos que probablemente guiaban algún tipo de recorrido por el terreno.

Los criados caminaban apresurados por el recinto encendiendo velas por donde pasaban, dando al lugar una iluminación suave y cálida.

El pensamiento de que aquella insoportable mujer tenía buen gusto a pesar de todo pasó por su cabeza. Pero lo desechó tan pronto como ella se volvió a acercar para intentar entablar una conversación con su compañero.

De nuevo ignorándole deliberadamente.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Su rango era inadecuado para aquella presunta dama?

Un camarero pasó a su lado con una bandeja repleta de copas con diferentes contenidos. Levi la rechazó con un gesto de su mano, pero Erwin aceptó gustoso el ofrecimiento, extendiendo el brazo para alcanzar lo que parecía ser un vino tinto. Mientras hacía eso su otra mano se apoyó en la cintura del capitán, sobresaltándole.

Erwin retiró la mano enseguida algo avergonzado, intentando disimular con una sonrisa. Quizás ese gesto había sido algo inesperado también para él.

Levi tosió y pensándolo mejor alcanzó otra copa de lo mismo antes de que el camarero se retirara con una respetuosa inclinación.

Dio un sorbo y notó cómo el dulce pero fuerte sabor de la bebida le recorría la garganta, quemándole. Nunca se acostumbraría a estas bebidas, y no sabía por qué la gente las veneraba tanto. Un té sería mucho mejor.

—Oh, ¡qué manera tan curiosa de beber de una copa!

¿Por qué esa mujer cuyo nombre Erwin le había dicho pero había decidido ignorar ahora sí le estaba hablando?

Miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que tenía agarrada la copa como solía coger las tazas.

Mierda, eso le pasaba por estar pensando en otras cosas.

—Richard, querido, mira. Nunca había visto a nadie beber de esa manera. ¿A qué se debe? ¿Tiene usted alguna lesión en la muñeca?

Aquella mujer le miraba con genuina curiosidad. Abanico en movimiento en una mano y marido acaudalado en la otra. Si quería ver cosas curiosas ¿por qué no se iba al exterior del muro de expedición, a ver si se la comía un titán?

Levi dejó caer su mano y la miró decididamente con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

—Verá…

—Señora Williamson, perdone que le pregunte tan bruscamente, pero es que me acabo de acordar —le interrumpió Erwin casi haciendo una barrera física entre los dos—.¿Qué es de su hijo? No le veo esta noche por aquí.

—Oh. Verá señor Smith. Marcus no ha podido asistir esta noche. Tenía unos asuntos urgentes que atender en el colegio mayor.

—¿Al final consiguió acceder a la Universidad Central? Me han dicho que es muy prestigiosa.

Levi relajó los hombros disipando una tensión que no se había dado cuenta que tenía. Cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose, pero enseguida volvió a la pose anterior. Acordándose de colocar la mano de la copa de la forma correcta.

Estaba muy incómodo, no le gustaba que la gente le hablara.

Erwin podía haber escogido a cualquiera para acompañarle a esta estúpida gala. Pero no, tenía que escogerle a él. Aún a sabiendas de sus nulas habilidades para socializar con la gente.

Esta fiesta tenía como propósito que los altos cargos y nobles, o gente acaudalada de la ciudad, conociera a algunos de los altos mandos del ejército. De esta manera la gente empezaría a ver el ejército como algo cercano, disponible y abierto hacia ellos y podrían confiar más en ellos y en la labor que hacían para con la sociedad.

En otras palabras. Dinero. Querían que la gente con dinero se lo diera a ellos para financiación. Ya está. No tenía más misterio y no hacía falta adornarlo. Todos los de la sala sabían de qué iba esto.

Pensando en las otras opciones que había para asistir al evento no sabía qué era peor. Ir él o alguno de los otros miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Sólo con pensar lo que podrían llegar a hacer Hanji o Mike allí…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndole temblar y su comandante le miró preocupado mientras seguía con su conversación. Levi le hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia e intentó prestar atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

Mientras Erwin hablaba, más gente se había acercado a saludarles.

La conversación fluía de manera ágil y cómoda. La mayoría de gente acudía a ellos para preguntarles por el exterior de los muros. Los más jóvenes, con un brillo de excitación en los ojos y los mayores en voces muy bajas, como si fuera algún tipo de secreto o algo de lo que no se pudiera hablar.

—¿Cómo es todo allí fuera?

—¿Alguna vez ha visto a un titán de cerca? ¿Cómo son?

—¿Es verdad que hay animales gigantes ahí fuera? ¿Qué saben trepar árboles?

Para la mayoría de estos críos, el tema de los titanes parecía que les era algo fascinante. Como un cuento fantástico que te llevan contando años del tipo: ¿sabías que hay hadas detrás de aquella cascada?

Las reacciones de Levi con respecto a su ignorancia variaban desde la diversión hasta la molestia, pero la mayoría de preguntas las tomaba Erwin, ahorrándole así mucho trabajo y explicaciones.

El alcohol y la comida desfilaban por todas partes y Levi se encontraba cansado y algo aturdido por toda la atención.

Intentaba explicarle a un hombre de una estatura parecida a la suya pero mucho más corpulento y canoso, el funcionamiento del equipo de maniobras cuando notó cómo su compañero se tensaba a su lado. Era muy complicado conseguir esa reacción de su comandante, así que rápidamente despachó a aquel hombre de la manera más educada que conocía para girarse y atender a la conversación.

Una mujer joven, alta y esbelta con el pelo negro recogido con una extravagante peineta hablaba con Erwin. A sendos lados de ésta se encontraban un hombre algo más alto y delgado, también moreno y varias parejas intentando también escucharles.

Todos, Erwin incluido, portaban amplias sonrisas y cualquiera que no se fijara demasiado podría decir que se lo estaban pasando en grande.

—Es una lástima que no siguieras estudiando con nosotros, te hubieras graduado con honores, estoy segura de ello.

El hombre que estaba a su lado la interrumpió con delicadeza con un gesto de su mano.

—Vamos, vamos, Helena. Ya sabes que esa vida no era para Erwin Smith. Él necesitaba ver mundo.

—Cierto Carlos. Aún me acuerdo de cuando éramos pequeños, lo que se emocionaba con las clases de geografía.

—Era realmente encantador.

La joven, Helena, se llevó el dorso de su mano a la boca para dejar escapar una suave y encantadora risa y su acompañante la miró orgulloso.

Levi no sabía cómo lo hacían esas personas pero conseguían que absolutamente todos los tonos de voz fueran terriblemente molestos.

Carlos, animado por las educadas risas que se habían unido a la de su acompañante, siguió hablando.

—Quizás la vida de noble era demasiado aburrida para él. Ya sabes que hay gente que está hecha para llevar una vida más emocionante.

Erwin seguía con su pose impertérrita y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Yo no diría eso. Simplemente me atrajo la idea de servir a mi patria —dijo por fin el comandante.

—Y lo estás haciendo genial, déjame decirte, porque no veo ningún titán aquí esta noche.

Carlos se rió de forma abierta y levantó impertinentemente su copa sosteniéndola en alto para que todos los de alrededor pudieran verla bien.

—¡Felicidades Erwin Smith, por hacer posible esta fiesta!

Varias risas se unieron a la suya mientras todos hacían un gesto de brindis dirigido a Erwin, que participaba gustoso y sin problemas en aquella pantomima.

—Oh, ¡Helena! ¡Ya sé a quién ha salido nuestro comandante! ¿Te acuerdas del profesor Smith? También se emocionaba mucho cada vez que trataba esos temas.

La cara de la chica se iluminó al recordar a su viejo maestro

—¡Es cierto! Le encantaba la Historia sobre todo.

—Supongo que de tal palo tal astilla ¿verdad? –de nuevo risas.

—Entonces tu padre debe de tener también un palo metido por el culo ¿no?

Las palabras escaparon de la boca de Levi antes de poder pensar ni siquiera en las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero no les iba a dar la satisfacción de demostrar que se arrepentía de haber hablado sin pensar a este grupo de gente. Así que su postura sólo cambió para adelantarse un poco más en el grupo, colocándose más cerca del tal Carlos.

—Pe… ¿Perdona? —Titubeó este—. ¿Qué has dicho?

El hombre intentó estirarse para demostrarle a Levi que estaba en inferioridad física con respecto al capitán. Cosa que hizo que Levi sonriera dejando escapar un ruido parecido a la risa, resoplando por la nariz.

Un camarero pasaba cerca de ellos, momento que Levi aprovechó para posar su copa ya vacía en la bandeja que portaba con él, liberándose así de cualquier cosa que pudiera entorpecer sus movimientos. Notaba calor en sus mejillas. Pero no estaba seguro de si esto se debía al exceso de vino durante el piscolabis o al enfado que sentía en ese momento.

—Te he preguntado por tu familia. ¿Son todos tan impertinentes como tú?

Las manos se fueron a sus costados por la costumbre de recurrir a sus armas, recordando así que no había llevado ninguna debido a las normas de la casa. Disimulando, se alisó el chaqué con indiferencia. No estaba preocupado. Podía con cualquier persona de esta sala con las manos atadas a la espalda si quería.

—¡Oh! —su, ahora mismo contrincante, se llevó la mano que no estaba sujetando su copa al pecho, en un gesto que demostraba la ofensa que acababa de recibir—. Mira quién fue a hablar de impertinentes.

Le miró de arriba abajo analizándole. Como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. Y siguió hablando con una sonrisa cruel y algo más confiado que antes, agachándose para estar al mismo nivel de miradas que Levi, a lo que este apretó los puños con rabia.

—¿No te crees muy valiente para medir tan solo medio metro? ¿Así, recién destetado, te ha dejado tu madre unirte a la Legión?

El puño de Levi se alzó pero algo en su campo de visión le detuvo. Erwin esta vez sí que se había colocado delante de él bloqueándole, haciendo de escudo humano para el otro hombre.

Todos a su alrededor le miraban con temor y aprensión, alejándose de él y murmurando cosas acerca de su falta de modales y saber estar.

Al barrer el cuarto con la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Erwin, desafiantes y enfadados.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarle así? Sólo estaba intentando defenderle se ese hatajo de falsos que le estaban faltando al respeto.

—Creo que todos estamos un poco tensos —interrumpió Erwin calmadamente, intentando tranquilizar a los asistentes—. Disculpa a mi amigo, creo que ha bebido mucho y no sabe lo que dice. ¿Verdad Levi? ¿Por qué no te disculpas?

—No soy un niño al que regañar, señor Erwin Smith —le contestó Levi con desprecio. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Se seguía preguntando. Antes muerto que disculparse ante ese gilipollas.

Giró la cabeza y salió de la sala por una de las enormes puertas de cristal que daban al jardín. Necesitaba alejarse y despejar la cabeza.

Caminó rápidamente y sin pensar, siguiendo un camino que estaba ya trazado en el suelo con unas bonitas piedras colocadas de forma aleatoria que brillaban débilmente gracias a la luz de la luna.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda otra vez…

Una estatua interrumpió sus pasos, parando antes de darse con ella. Levantó la vista para admirarla mejor. Su vista por fin se había acostumbrado a la penumbra del sitio.

La figura era de una estatura algo superior a la suya. Parecía la representación de una mujer de pie, tapada con una sábana y sujetando una vasija algo reclinada. En un gesto como de ir a verter el agua en algún sitio. Era de un color blanquecino y de apariencia suave.

Movió la cabeza a los lados, intentando alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse.

Estaba en medio de un laberinto de arbustos en un callejón sin salida, tenía que darse la vuelta y salir de allí antes de ir demasiado lejos. Lo que le faltaba era encima perderse en el jardín de aquellos pijos.

No estaba muy lejos. Aún se podían oír tenuemente los valses que se estaban tocando desde dentro de la mansión.

Unas pisadas resonaban cada vez más cerca, con prisa. El sonido pronto le alcanzó y se giró para confirmar sus pensamientos. Erwin le había seguido hasta el interior del laberinto.

Su compañero se paró delante de él aún enfadado y aprovechando para arreglarse el traje, que se le debía de haber desordenado al atravesar el jardín.

—Ya me he disculpado por ti, pero no creo que les sirva. ¿Qué cojones ha pasado ahí dentro?

—No me gusta cómo te estaban hablando.

—Y a mí no me gusta cómo te has comportado ahí dentro. Puede que te hayas olvidado pero aquí el superior soy yo. Y esos de ahí dentro son los que ponen el dinero para las expediciones. Así que un poco de respeto.

Levi apretó sus labios hasta formar una delgada línea.

—Que te jodan.

Intentó apartar a Erwin, dando un paso al frente empujándole para salir de aquel callejón de arbustos, pero un rápido movimiento de éste se lo impidió, empotrándole contra la escultura, clavándose los pliegues esculpidos en su espalda.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones y no pudo evitar encorvarse un poco. Pero, recuperándose rápidamente, volvió a fijar su vista en su atacante con una mirada retadora.

—¿Qué me jodan? ¿Por qué no? —susurró Erwin.

El comandante pasó su mano derecha por la cara de Levi. Apartándole el flequillo de la frente, llevándolo detrás de su oreja, peinándole en un gesto de cariño que pronto pasó a ser brutal. Agarrándole el pelo y llevándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Me vendrá bien para relajarme.

Levi gimió, abriendo la boca, mientras su compañero se inclinaba y tiraba de él para acercarle y devorarle. Sus labios se juntaron de forma contundente. Moviéndose rápidamente pero con precisión. Haciendo que un calor pasara por su pecho y su garganta y un cosquilleo atravesara todo su cuerpo, excitándole.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y sus manos no podían parar de moverse. Tenían que agarrarse a algo, tocar a Erwin, su ropa, su piel, sus duros músculos que se movían contra él. Sus piernas se abrieron para hacerle sitio, colocándose a sendos lados de uno de sus muslos. Su miembro frotándose contra él.

La fricción se iba a haciendo cada vez más intensa y sus caderas se movían solas, buscando más, aun sabiendo que eso era imposible.

Erwin le alejó de sí volviendo a hacerle daño en la espalda contra la figura que tenía detrás, aunque esta vez no lo notó. De lo que sí se dio cuenta es del calor que tenía y de lo que echaba de menos el cuerpo de su acompañante contra el suyo. El pantalón le quedaba cada vez más apretado y se sentía explotar. Como un animal al que acababan de enjaular.

—Bueno… —murmuró Erwin acercando sólo sus labios a su oído, torturándole con la distancia–. ¿Por qué no te arrodillas y me demuestras así mejor cómo te preocupas por mí?

Levi no lo pensó dos veces y se dejó caer, clavando sus rodillas en el verde y cuidado césped que les rodeaba. La humedad del suelo caló la tela negra del traje, oscureciéndola aún más. Mientras se colocaba frente a Erwin con las rodillas abiertas y la cabeza alzada, éste maniobraba con su propio pantalón para abrirlo. Bajando después ligeramente su ropa, liberó su miembro erecto.

Levi, al verlo se relamió los labios. Antes no había querido admitirlo, pero esa ropa sí que le quedaba bien. Mejor que bien. Erwin, con sus anchos hombros y su poderosa presencia, parecía haber nacido para llevar aquel traje.

Levanto sus manos y posó sus palmas en las caderas de su comandante, avanzando suavemente para atraer a su compañero hacia sí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a saborearle. Pasando su lengua de abajo arriba y cerrando su boca en torno al final, probando y succionando.

Mientras una mano había seguido su camino hacia la parte posterior, acercándole más y apretando sus glúteos, la otra había vuelto adelante, para acompañar los movimientos de su boca. Sujetando su erección. Apretando con suavidad y moviéndola de arriba abajo con un ritmo rápido y constante.

Podía oír la fuerte respiración de Erwin. Profunda y ronca, sólo interrumpida por gemidos distorsionados por la mano que éste tenía en su boca, intentando acallarlos.

El comandante pareció rendirse y se movió para apoyar su peso en su mano, en la estatua que tenía al frente, mirando hacia abajo en el proceso y encontrando su mirada con la de Levi.

Erwin rompió la extraña burbuja de tiempo que se había formado entre ellos pasando su otra mano por la cabeza de Levi con suavidad, apartándole los mechones que tenía por la cara. Su compañero se tomó este gesto como una indicación de ir más rápido y así lo hizo.

Hundió más la extensión en su boca y aumentó el ritmo de la mano y del vaivén de su cabeza. Haciendo que la mano que estaba en su cabeza se tensara y le agarrara el cabello con fuerza tirándole de él y haciendo que cerrara los ojos del dolor.

Pero le dio igual. No se apartó. Erwin sabía que se necesitaba mucho más para hacer que Levi se retirara de una misión.

Jugaba con su lengua, recorriendo las sensuales formas. Disfrutando de las reacciones de su compañero, normalmente tan estoico e impasible. Levi sonrió orgulloso, sabiéndose el único capaz de arrancar éstas reacciones de él.

Levi aprovechó el momento para apartar la mano que tenía en la parte trasera de Erwin y bajarla hacia su propia entrepierna. Abriendo su pantalón y tocándose. Consiguiendo enseguida recuperar el ritmo que llevaba antes.

Erwin suspiró y se relajó, dejando su mano posada en la cabeza de su compañero. No supo por qué pero en ese momento esa actitud de su comandante le enfadó.

Un arrebato de furia pasó por su mente y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Erwin había soltado un grito sorprendido. En cuanto se dio cuenta del nivel de su voz se tapó la boca, pero enseguida la volvió a destapar y miró confuso a su compañero.

El capitán sólo sonrió y siguió bombeando con su mano mientras alejaba su boca y sacaba juguetonamente la lengua para lamer y trazar sus líneas y formas.

El duelo de miradas se interrumpió cuando la cara de Erwin se transformó al sentir un dolor muy concreto. Pasando de la confusión más absoluta a una inusitada furia.

Levi le miró con una sonrisa aún más amplia que antes, pasándose la lengua por los dientes y luego besándole donde le había mordido para disculparse y burlarse de él al mismo tiempo.

Erwin le separó de forma brusca. Aventándole hacia atrás y agarrándole los hombros acto seguido. Levantándole y haciéndole daño, casi arañándole en el proceso. Acariciándole con rudeza, desbaratándole la ropa, empotrándole de nuevo contra la piedra. Era como si no supiera lo que hacer con él.

—¿Por qué tienes que llevar tantas capas?

—Las mismas que llevas tú —Levi no pudo evitar contestarle.

Las manos de Erwin se deslizaban rápidamente por el torso de Levi. Abriendo los botones del chaleco con sus habilidosos dedos a su paso.

El ritmo descendió drásticamente cuando empezó a desabrochar la camisa. Sus manos fueron primero a la cara de Levi. Pasando la yemas de sus dedos por sus mejillas y sus labios. Abriéndolos. Cuando éste intentó adelantarse para besar a su compañero, Erwin se separó moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás y empujándole más contra la estatua.

Sus dedos siguieron bajando. Acariciado su piel. Recorriendo la línea de la mandíbula y bajando por su cuello, sus clavículas…

Su boca seguía éste recorrido con un segundo de diferencia, rozando sus labios contra su piel. Pero no llegaba a besarle, sólo se acercaba sin posarse, como una mariposa que pasa rozándote, haciendo que un cosquilleo pasara por su piel, provocándole escalofríos.

Esto enfadó y excitó aún más al capitán. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? Le necesitaba ya.

Cuando Erwin terminó por fin de abrirle la camisa siguió acariciándole y torturándole. Rodeándole los pectorales y moviéndose de arriba abajo, explorando y tentándole.

Bajando, utilizó sus pulgares para bajarle el pantalón del traje y su ropa interior.

Su miembro erguido estaba suplicando a gritos que le tocara, que no podía más. Húmedo y deseoso de atención.

El comandante lo miró pero su vista pasó pronto a posarse en los ojos de Levi, que estaba paralizado, aún apoyado contra la estatua, esperando indicaciones.

Erwin abrió los brazos y apoyó ambas palmas en la estatua, reclinando sus codos para acercarse al oído de su compañero y susurrarle con su voz ronca y segura.

—Quítatelo todo…

Se volvió a separar para mirarle con atención. No quería perderse ninguno de sus movimientos.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Levi mientras se agachaba para acabar de quitarse los pantalones y el calzado, quedándose completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo. Dejó las prendas a su lado, colocadas encima de sus zapatos para que no se mancharan con el verdín, sus manos temblaban de la excitación.

—Te dije que te lo quitaras todo.

Las palabras de Erwin le sorprendieron. Aunque sus manos terminando de desnudarle lentamente no tanto.

Aún podía escuchar los valses que el grupo tocaba a lo lejos. Una melodía suave pero intensa, que no hacía nada por calmarle. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía oír el murmullo de conversaciones de gente que paseaba por los terrenos más cercanos a la mansión.

El pensamiento de que alguno de esos pijos podía pasar por allí en cualquier momento y descubrirles pasó por su mente.

Quiso taparse, pero sabía que eso no le iba a gustar nada a su compañero.

Erwin pareció averiguar sus intenciones y querer distraerle. Acunó su cara con las manos y le dio un beso suave, que hizo que todos esos pensamientos se borraran de su mente y quitándole el poco raciocinio que le quedaba. La lengua de Erwin recorrió lentamente sus labios, abriéndoselos y colándose dentro. Explorándole, probándose también a sí mismo y quitándole la respiración.

No existía espacio entre ellos. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y se movían el uno contra el otro, excitándose mutuamente.

Erwin aprovechó un segundo de separación para colar una de sus manos entre los dos y empezar a devolverle el favor a Levi. Su mano bombeaba mientras seguían besándose, gimiendo. Abandonándose a las sensaciones.

Su otra mano pasó por la parte trasera de sus muslos pasando hacía la parte interior, separándole las piernas con suavidad y subiendo hasta colarse entre sus nalgas.

Estos cambios de ritmo no hacían más que desesperarle todavía más.

Un dedo entró dentro de Levi ayudado por la humedad que su comandante había recogido antes.

La temperatura aumentaba cada vez más y Levi empezaba a marearse. Era una sensación parecida a la primera vez que había utilizado el equipo de maniobras. Vértigo y emoción, el corazón a cien y a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Jugaba con él, vengándose de Levi. El dedo entraba y salía mientras los besos seguían. Levi agarraba con sus manos las solapas del chaqué de Erwin para que no volviera a alejarse de él.

Éste contacto terminó cuando un segundo dedo entró en él. La sensación hizo que él mismo se separara, reclinándose contra su apoyo y arqueando la espalda. Su compañero no dudó ni un instante en no parar y siguió moviendo sus manos y posando sus labios por donde podía. Mordiéndole y luego repartiendo besos por su cuello, sus hombros…

—Para… —pudo decir Levi al recuperar la respiración.

Erwin se rió suavemente

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

Levi sintió cómo el calor se extendía también por sus orejas, avergonzándole aún más.

—No… No es eso. Es que.

El ritmo de la mano aceleró. El capitán casi no podía ni hablar, necesitaba que Erwin dejara de hacer eso. No era suficiente. Necesitaba que llegara ya hasta el final, que le llenara. Aún así pudo articular una última frase.

—Fóllame ya. Vamos.

Erwin paró y le miró sonriendo. A lo que Levi no pudo evitar añadir un:

—Demuéstrame que tienes sangre en las venas, no como los estirados de allí dentro.

De un rápido y hábil movimiento, Erwin retiró su mano, le giró, dándole la vuelta y terminó de abrirle las piernas lo suficiente como para poder colar sus manos por entre sus muslos y levantarle con fuerza, empotrándole contra la piedra. Levi no pudo evitar un corto grito sorprendido y rodeó el cuello de la estatua con sus brazos, afianzándose en ella para no perder el equilibrio o caerse.

Estaba frente a frente con la estatua. No quiso subir la cabeza para mirar la cara de aquella piedra y se sintió algo estúpido por pensar en eso.

La penetración fue fuerte y repentina. Levi gritó y sonrió. No pudo evitar que una carcajada escapara de sus labios.

Así es como tenía que ser su comandante. Fuerte, decidido y sin miedo.

El movimiento de las caderas de su comandante le empujaba con fuerza, en un ritmo inesperado, que hacía que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aferrarse a la superficie que tenía delante como pudiera. Su respiración era cada vez más irregular y entrecortada. Sólo podía tomar aire con fuerza y expulsarlo con gemidos y gritos acallados.

Los dedos se Erwin se clavaban debajo de su trasero, en la parte interior de sus muslos, abriéndole las piernas y haciendo fuerza para sujetarle. Su pecho rozaba contra la estatua. Probablemente se arrepentiría de todo esto en cuanto viera todas las marcas y rozaduras que la porosa piedra le estaba provocando en la piel, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Sólo quería que Erwin siguiera y siguiera.

No quería pensar, no quería volver a entrar en la mansión, sólo quería que cercaran aquel lugar y quedarse allí para siempre. Unido a Erwin en un placer constante.

Una de sus manos bajó por la escultura, probando a desplazar su peso encima de la otra, para llegar hasta su propio miembro y acompañar las embestidas de su comandante con sus movimientos.

Una corriente de energía recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, pasando por su garganta y haciéndole temblar los labios y abrir la boca. Pero ningún sonido brotaba de ella, sólo podía soltar el aire y volver a inspirarlo con fuerza, de forma irregular, haciendo un ruido que estaba llevando a Erwin a la locura.

Miraba hacia arriba, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ya estaba cerca. Podía notarlo. Su mano aceleró el ritmo y la otra seguía aferrándose a la estatua. Sus nudillos blancos del esfuerzo.

Sólo un poco más.

Erwin había encontrado el ritmo ideal y lo sabía. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía para volverle loco. Estaba seguro de ello.

El momento del clímax llegó para Levi de forma repentina, vaciándose, gimiendo y retorciéndose contra la piedra. Su mano volvió arriba para volver a rodear el cuello de la estatua, con el puño cerrado, clavándose las uñas en su propia palma. Una de sus rodillas se dobló en un inesperado espasmo, intentando cerrar las piernas contra su voluntad, pero Erwin se lo impidió. Levi quería descansar, abandonarse, dejarse caer en la hierba, no estaba seguro. Pero sabía que no se le iba a permitir descansar, seguirían hasta que Erwin estuviera satisfecho del todo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Supuso que todo el alcohol que había tomado para intentar distraerse de las aburridas conversaciones por fin estaba haciendo su efecto. Demasiado tarde…

—Erwin…

Su comandante, lejos de responderle, siguió con su mismo ritmo de embestidas, sin darle tregua. Avanzando su torso y arqueándose para cubrir su cuello de besos y mordiscos.

—Erwin… Córrete para mí.

Con una última embestida, Levi pudo notar cómo su compañero clavaba sus dientes en su cuello, haciéndole gritar una vez más mientras le llenaba. Podía notar sus espasmos contra su espalda y cómo el agarre de los dedos en sus piernas se aflojaba y le dejaba caer con suavidad, saliendo de él pero no alejándole.

Erwin colocó sus brazos en los hombros de Levi, dejándolos caer y acercándole más a sí mismo y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, aspirando profundamente. Levi aprovechó para descansar su espalda en su pecho y prender con sus manos uno de los brazos de Erwin, casi abrazándolo. Cuando su compañero volvió a subir la cabeza, fue su turno de mirar hacia arriba.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Levi pudo notar que la mirada de Erwin ya no era la misma. Ahora estaba calmada y relajada. Su comandante volvió a bajar para que sus labios se encontraran una vez más. Y otra vez. Acariciándose el uno al otro con dulzura y meciéndose al ritmo de una suave canción.

Un escalofrío por parte de Levi les interrumpió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Erwin estrechándole más contra sus brazos y con preocupación en su voz.

—Sí, tranquilo. Quizás estar sin ropa en medio de un jardín no es lo mejor para el frío.

—Touché.

Levi se deshizo del abrazo y empezó a vestirse de nuevo en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero. Empezando por los pantalones del traje. Al ir a abrocharse la camisa, las manos de su comandante le detuvieron. Abrochándola él en su lugar con cuidado, alisándole las arrugas de la prenda cuidadosamente y subiéndole el cuello para ocultar las marcas que acababa de dejar, que empezaban a teñirse de color rojo oscuro, destacando sobre su blanca piel.

Erwin depositó un beso encima de una de las marcas de mordiscos antes de terminar con el último botón y agacharse a por el chaleco de color marfil. Levi interrumpió el silencio con su voz, ronca y suave.

—Menos mal que no pasó nadie por aquí ¿verdad? —preguntó, levantando una ceja de forma inquisitoria.

Erwin, al acabar de abrochar el chaleco, volvió a agacharse a por el chaqué, sacudiéndolo con una mano mientras una risa casi juvenil escapaba de entre sus labios, como si le acabaran de pillar haciendo alguna travesura.

—Pudiera ser… O no… —empezó a hablar mientras le alcanzaba la prenda a Levi—. Que haya amenazado a algunos cadetes con hablar con sus jefes para cambiarles de Legión si no vigilaban las entradas al laberinto.

La cara de Levi no varió su gesto, pero Erwin pudo discernir con claridad un brillo de diversión en los ojos del comandante.

—Me imaginaba algo así —Levi suspiró y se colocó el chaqué por encima de sus hombros, cruzando sus brazos en el proceso—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé. ¿Te apetece bailar? —Erwin le sonrió, tendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa. Su compañero, ante esto, sólo movió la cabeza despectivamente a otro lado para no mirarle.

—No, gracias.

Erwin no se dio por vencido y acercó más su mano, insistiendo —venga, vamos. Yo te enseño, es muy fácil.

Levi volvió a mirarle y suspiró cansado, pero aun así se acercó, poniéndose frente a él. Erwin le cogió de la cintura con su mano derecha, a pesar de las caras que su capitán le estaba brindando, y con la otra le cogía su mano contraria para afianzar su agarre y poder manejarle sin problemas.

—Sólo sígueme. Mira mis pies. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera y giras…

—¿Estás hablándome del baile o de lo que acabamos de hacer?

Un sonrojo cruzó la cara de Erwin.

—Me refería a que apoyaras tu peso en un pie y luego en el otro. Moviendo el pie que tienes libre hacia el contrario.

—Tranquilo, te había entendido.

—Ya lo sé —el comandante no pudo evitar un gruñido de frustración y Levi una sonrisa.

Mientras hablaban, Erwin había empezado a moverse. Balanceando su cuerpo con gracia de izquierda a derecha, siguiendo el ritmo. Levi intentaba dejarse guiar con algo más de dificultad, mirando hacia abajo para vigilar el movimiento de los pies.

—Si te sirve de algo, puedes recitar "un, dos, tres, un dos, tres". A mí me sirvió mucho para aprender.

Erwin, continuó murmurando la cuenta rítmicamente hasta que Levi pareció captar el tempo y, confiado, se dispuso a intentar llevarle con delicadeza por el césped. Girando y avanzando. Ambos se movían con gracia y Levi parecía ya más tranquilo y confiado, con los hombros relajados y sin mayores problemas para seguirle.

Aun así, Levi miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido, en un gesto muy característico de concentración.

—Esto no se te da mal. Podría convertirse en una tradición —dijo Erwin riéndose y sacándole de su estado de trance. Aun así no paró sus pasos.

—Ya te gustaría.

La risa de Erwin volvió, aún más fuerte echando su cabeza hacia atrás con alegría y luego volviendo a mirarle. Levi tenía la cabeza girada, mirando al vacío.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Un cómodo silencio les envolvió mientras la danza continuaba. Esta vez más suave, casi sin moverse del sitio.

—En nada —respondió Levi reclinando su cabeza en el pecho de su comandante.

A pesar de haber montado esta charada, sabía que Erwin en nada le comentaría que era hora de volver a la fiesta. Llevaban demasiado tiempo fuera de la mansión. Y eso combinado con su anterior desplante no iba a hacer nada bueno por su situación.

Pero se permitió olvidarse de aquello, dejándose distraer y envolver por el calor de Erwin y la suave música que les acompañaba.

* * *

><p>Levi se encontraba sentado en una silla de una sobria habitación. Una tenue luz iluminaba el lugar, dándole a todo un aspecto aún más sombrío. A su lado, estaba la cama de Erwin. Llevaba toda la tarde y parte de la noche esperando a que despertara, mirando las vendas que recubrían lo que le quedaba del brazo pero sin ver. Recordando los viejos tiempos.<p>

Quizás tenía que haber aprovechado más aquellos momentos.

El capitán se sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó, intentando alejar de sí aquellos pensamientos tan sombríos. Demasiado tiempo velando por su compañero empezaban a hacer estragos en su moral. Ya se las apañarían. Erwin era una persona fuerte, y de un modo u otro siempre conseguía salir adelante.

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿qué decir de este final? ¿Lo siento...?<p> 


End file.
